The present disclosure generally relates to determining and providing app recommendation using crowd-sourced localized app usage data and more specifically to using crowd-sourced app usage data to provide relevant app recommendations to users of mobile devices based on location.
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, media players, portable computers, and the like, have become ubiquitous. People are ever more reliant on mobile devices for their day-to-day activities. Mobile devices can run software applications, or apps, designed to help users perform specific tasks. Users have a vast set of apps to choose from. For example, there are hundreds of thousands of apps available in the App Store℠. Apps have been downloaded and used by millions. The App Store℠ has provided billions of apps for download. Given the large number of apps available, it can be difficult for users to find the most useful apps.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems both individually and collectively.